Sometimes it takes a miracle
by bebexsesso
Summary: This follows up the eppy. where Dana thinks shes pregnant. What if she really was and it looks like there could be a few Dana Stowes running around Rittenhouse. R&R REMEMBER THIS IS MY FIRST SM FIC.
1. She knows her body

Disclaimer: I don't own anything because if I did Dana and Nick would have never broken up lol .

Author's note: This story takes place right after Dana thought she was pregnant. Just my own out take about if she really was. On with the story ohh and by the way reviews are welcome.

"Lu I need a really big favor" Dana said approaching her partner, she wasn't quite satisfied with her doctors result of her pregnancy test. She knew it was wrong I mean after all she WAS the infamous doctor Dana Stowe and she **never** got sick.

"Um sure what is it?"

"Well I really trust you and I need you to run a pregnancy test on me, I already had my doctor do it and it came out negative but I don't believe it, I know my body and I think im pregnant. Will you?"

"Oh my god Dana your pregnant?" Lu shouted

"Shhh would you please keep your voice down Lu I don't want every one in the office to know."

"Sorry ok lets go ill run some test right now."

"Thanks you're a life saver Lu."

"Of course I am, im a doctor aren't I?" Lu said laughing at her own joke.

"Ok itll be a few minutes so you can go check on some patients and come back if you want." Lu said after finishing up her tests on Dana. "Umm I know this is absolutely none of my business what so ever but it is Nick's right? I mean if you are pregnant."

"Lu I cant believe you even have to ask that of course its Nick's I love him."

"You love him, that's not past tense Dana. You're still not over him are you?"

"No im not Lu" Dana said barely audible.

"I think you should tell him Dana."

"Tell him that I still love him, no, nun-uh not going to happen."

"Look Dana I know you don't like showing emotion and all but I think he should know, everything, like you still love him and that there's a chance you're pregnant."

"I'll think about it, and who ever said I don't like showing emotion?"

"I think I know you by now after over a year of working with you." Lu said smiling.

"Ok whatever you say Lu, and thanks ill be back soon."

Dana walks in to the emergency room looking for Nick.

"Dr. Biancavilla can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yea sure" Nick said walking up to Dana. "What is it I didn't page you just so you know. I know how you don't like being bothered." Nick said still upset with Dana for breaking up with him. He still loved her it was so hard being mad at her but he couldn't forgive her for what she did.

"Stop ok Nick just stop I really have to talk to you, I think im pregnant."

Sorry it was such a short chapter just tell me what you think kay thanks and remember this is my first SM fic. So be kind


	2. Its positive

Authors Notes: ok so new chapt. I hope you like it I still don't own anything lol.

"What! So we break up because I wasn't ready to have kids and we end up having one anyway." Nick said still shocked at what he just heard. He wasn't ready to be a father if he was Dana and him probably wouldn't have broken up in the first place.

"Nick keep your voice down, I said I think im pregnant that doesn't mean that I am Lu's running some tests now. But I just thought you should know that there is a possibility, and if I am pregnant I know how you feel and how you're so set against having children at this stage of your life. So, im just telling you that you don't have to worry about it and if I am pregnant then there's no need for you to be in its life if you don't want to." She said. And with that she turned on her heels and stormed out of the emergency room.

Nick was left standing in the middle of the room, people all around him clinging on to their lives but he wasn't aware of it. It was like he was in his own world. 'I could be a father' he thought. 'Maybe its not so bad as it sounds, I mean I still love Dana and I think Dana still loves me. We would make wonderful parents … Wait what am I saying do I want to be a father. Nick get it together just a few days ago you didn't and you ended up loosing everything.' He shook his head and came to a conclusion. 'If Dana is pregnant then im ready to be a father, and even if she isn't im going to ask her to marry me.' Nick smiled and as he made up his mind and walked over to his patient. "Ok Mrs. Moore what seems to be the problem?"

After the whole confession with Nick, Dana went back to Lu's office to get the results.

"Lu are the results ready?" Dana asks as she walks into Lu's office wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Dana are you ok what happened?"

"I just talked to Nick … I don't think he wants a baby."

"That's to bad because you're pregnant." Lu states plainly.

"What … Im pregnant?"

"You're pregnant!" Lu screams.

"Oh my god." Dana says as she sits down on Lu's couch.

"Dana this is what you wanted right?"

"Yea" Dana says as she looks up at her partner with a small smile on her face. "This is exactly how I pictured it except I thought Nick would be a big part of it." She says to her as a tear rolls down her face again.

"I know Dana, Its going to be ok really it is."

"Yea I know thanks so much Lu. What should I do now I've never been pregnant you know."

"Umm yea im glad you cleared that up." Lu said laughing. "Well maybe you should start by telling Nick that you're defiantly pregnant."

"I don't think I can do that again Lu, I already know how he feels about it"

"I think he deserves to know, and maybe he'll change his mind once he knows for sure that you're pregnant, maybe he'll end up proposing."

"No I don't want him to marry me out of pity. I can take care of this baby on my own, I mean I got through medical school I care for babies almost everyday."

"But its different you get to go home at night with no crying at 2:00 o'clock in the morning. You don't have to get up at all hours of the night just to give a baby something to eat. Its really hard Dana, trust me I know."

"I don't know what im going to do Lu." Dana said again, this time more than one tear was running down her face.

End of Chapter 2

More will be coming soon I hope you like it … please R&R so I know im not wasting my time.


	3. Dinner for two

Authors Notes: sorry it took so long for this chapter but here It is .. still own NOTHING

After finding out the shocking news that she was pregnant, Dana walks down to the E.R. and tries to find Nick.

"Nick there you are can I talk to you?"

"Sure Dana, what is it?"

"Well, you can rest easily now Nick, because im **not** pregnant." Dana lied.

"Wait your not pregnant?" Nick said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Nope not pregnant so you don't have to worry about it, ok well I have some patients to see I guess ill talk to you later." Dana stated,

"Wait Dana, I was wondering could we have dinner tonight not like a date or anything just a friendly dinner to talk about some stuff."

"Nick I don't think that's a good idea .."

"Of course it is so ill see you after work"

"Fine." Dana said as she walked away leaving Nick standing there as she had earlier in the day. She got to her office and sat down on the couch and began to cry.

Later on at the restaurant where they had their first date ..

"Nick, do you realize that this is the same exact restaurant where we had our first date?"

"Yea I remember." Nick said awkwardly.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Dana said trying desperately to break the silence.

"Well, Dana I've been doing some thinking and .. I really don't know how to say this exactly but here." Nick stated as he pulled out something that looked like a ring box out of his pocket and bent down on one knee. "After you told me you were pregnant I admit I was a little scared at first but then I kind of got used to the idea of having a child. But then I started thinking that I didn't want that child to have just any old mother, I wanted that mother to be you. Dana even if your not pregnant I don't care im in love with you so Dana Stowe will you marry me?"

"What .. Nick, I don't know what to say. Are you sure?"

"I've never been this sure about anything in my entire life."

"Nick before I say anything I need to tell you something, I really am pregnant."

"What?"

"Well part of me really didn't want you to be responsible for the baby if you didn't want to and the other part of me wanted to see how you really felt."

"Dana this doesn't change what im saying, now will you marry me I know I said I wasn't ready for marriage and to be a father but I think – " Nick started before Dana cut him off.

"Yes"

"Dana just hear me out before you say .. wait what?"

"I said yes Nick now shut up and ----"

"Kiss you?." Nick said before lifting Dana out of her chair and kissing her.

Im not sure if this is the end of the story or what ill see how I feel about it but don't forget to leave comments.


End file.
